Something Different
by Wolf of Dreams
Summary: In the Canadian wilderness near Alkali Lake, Logan unexpectantly comes across someone who may have had a similar past... The problem is, that someone can't seem to speak English. First fic! Please R&R. Suggestions appreciated.


Disclaimer: I don't know what's the point of this... I don't own X-men! At least I don't think I do... Phooey. If I did I'd be laughing at you all right now. Ha.

My first fic ever! Please tell me what you think so I can improve! Thanks.

--

They were after him. Again. He knew they were on his trail as he ran through the leafless trees. The wounds from their previous encounter were numbed by the cold and for that he was glad. His keen ears picked up the sound of many feet crunching in the snow.

Closer... ever closer...

--

Logan stopped his walking and took in his surroundings. The Canadian wilderness was quiet except for the occasional breeze. Everything was covered in snow, including him. He shook it out of his hair and took a whiff of the cool air.

"Ah... home sweet home..." he muttered to himself.

He had decided to take a short break from the others and just be alone for a while to brood on his own thoughts. But that was not to be so...

He caught a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. Logan turned his head slightly in time to see something red fall out of a tree.

The thing sat up, shook itself, and prepared to trek off in the opposite direction. Logan blinked.

"Hey!" he called. The thing turned and he saw that it was a boy. But coming closer, he discovered that the boy had reddish-brown wolf ears, paws, and a wolf tail. He was clad in tunic-like clothing and was obviously hurt.

_You know the world's gone mad when mutants just suddenly fall out of trees right in front of your eyes_, he couldn't help thinking.

The wolf boy snarled, backed up a few paces, and tripped. He didn't rise, but glared at Logan with yellow wolf eyes. Logan walked closer to him to examine his wounds.

"Hunted," he said. It was more of a statement than a question. The boy growled, but did not make any move of attack.

Logan tried conversing with him, to find out why he was here, but the only answers were growls and snarls. The boy was about to snarl for the fifteenth time, but suddenly stopped and perked up his ears. Logan sniffed the air.

"...What the...?"

Men in black uniforms approached and surrounded them, pointing weapons. "Well... we've finally caught up with you. So why don't you just come back quietly with us?" one of them said, smirking slightly. The boy growled and, despite his wounds, leaped at them. Logan stared for a moment, then popped out his claws and joined the fray.

Gunshots were heard clearly throughout the area. Men fell, some wounded, some dead. The wolf boy finally collapsed with fatigue, just as Logan finished off the last unfortunate person. He wiped his claws on the fallen man's clothes and retracted them.

"Ah, great. Stuck here with a wounded kid who can't even speak English. And what the hell was that all about...?" he muttered to himself, looking down at the kid.

-Logan- Xavier's voice suddenly echoed in his head.

-Chuck! – Logan said, and raised his head. -You think you can send someone over to pick us up? –

-I'm afraid not. Scott and Jean are out at the moment, and will be away for a few days. -

"Doing who knows what..." Logan muttered.

-Logan- Xavier said sharply.

-Yeah, whatever... Can't Storm or someone come? -

-She has classes to teach. And also extra ones, since Scott and Jean are out. – He smiled. – And someone needs to look out for the school- he added. Logan was just about to ask why Xavier couldn't come himself.

"Somehow I think he's makin' this up... probably wants me to get to know that kid..." he said to himself.

-Logan- Xavier said again, in a stop-this-nonsense voice. – I'm sure you will be fine. Well then, I shall see you in a few days. – He ended the mental link between them.

Logan shook his head in disbelief, and picked up the boy lying in the snow. He started the trek back to where he had parked his motorcycle; at a rest stop some long walk off. Logan then stopped, as he remembered that the boy was wounded. Carefully placing him down on the snow, he examined the wounds. It was mostly cuts, some deep, some shallow. Logan ripped up some of the boy's tunic and bounded them. He got ready to pick him up again, and noticed something glistening around his neck.

Logan reached for it, and discovered that it was a familiar looking dog tag. He turned in over and read what was carved on it.

Fenrir 

He forgot everything else, and stared at the dog tag.

--

So ends the first chapter. I guess it's sort of short but I'm trying. Some suggestions would be well appreciated. I'm currently drawing some sketches of Fenrir, so you people can get a visualization of what he actually looks like.


End file.
